powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chakra Point Manipulation
The power to manipulate chakra points. Also Called *Chakra Control/Manipulation Capabilities The user is able to manipulate the chakra points, lotus-shaped, internal wells of esoteric energy that flow through the human body according to Hindu and Buddhist beliefs. Beginning at the base of the spine and ending at just above the head, these vortices, each associated with its own color and rotational speed, are said to not only connect with various types of supernatural essence, but also have specific effects on different health conditions and emotions when developed and opened. Various traditions teach of different numbers of energy centers in the body. Although the highest number listed is 114, most are familiar with a seven-chakra system. Types There are seven commonly referenced chakras with specific positions and characteristics: *'Muladhara (Base/Root Chakra)' – Located at the base of the spine, this chakra is connected to the element of earth, physical strength, stability and the sense of smell. It is orange-red in color. It is said to be the storehouse of kundalini, supernatural power associated with divine femininity, coiled like a snake ready to strike. *'Svadhishthana (Sacral/Belly Chakra)' – Located just below the navel, this chakra is connected to the element of water, sexual energy, reproduction, the sense of taste and the release of adrenaline. It is orange in color and is utilized to regulate emotions. *'Manipura (Naval Chakra)' – Located at the navel area, this chakra is connected to the element of fire, energy, willpower, digestion and the sense of sight. It is yellow in color and helps to manage ambition and self-confidence. *'Anahata (Heart Chakra)' – Located at the heart region, this chakra is connected the element of air, actions, decision-making and the sense of touch. It is green in color and manages love, compassion, peace and one’s work with one’s hands. *'Visuddha (Throat Chakra)' – Located at the throat region, this chakra is connected to Akasha, the Aether element, speech, creativity and the sense of hearing. It is blue in color and manages the mouth with regards to activities like singing. This particular point is said to very important for the success one experiences in life. Closed, one develops personal degeneration. Open, one gains wisdom and even occultic powers. *'Ajna (Forehead/Third Eye Chakra)' – Located at the forehead, this chakra, said to be beyond the physical elements, it's connected to intuition, intelligence and the brain. It is transparent in coloration with a little white and is said to enable psychic power like insight, telepathic communication, clairvoyance, precognition, postcognition or even the inner eye. *'Sahasrara (Crown Chakra)' – Located just above the top of the head, this chakra, unassociated with any physical element and made up of a thousand colors, is said to enable the greatest level of consciousness when it has been completely opened and developed from the kundalini reaching this level. It allows for connection to divine energy and allows for the highest tiers of mental, physical and spiritual being. Applications *Body Manipulation *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Enlightenment *Higher Consciousness *Inner Power *Life-Force Manipulation **Aura Manipulation **Chi Manipulation **Spiritual Force Manipulation *Mind's Eye *State of Mind Associations *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Meditation *Training Regimen Limitations *Life-Force Inhibition *May only be able to control one’s own chakras. *May only be able to access power from a specific chakra. *Emotional and/or spiritual imbalance may affect one’s ability to access chakra-based power. Known Users *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Guru Pathik (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Flip Champion (Ballmastrz: 9009) *Ezalor, Keeper of the Light (Dota 2) *Incarnum Users (Dungeons & Dragons) *Raju Rai/Chakra (Graphic India/Chakra: The Invincible) *Shatru Seth (Graphic India/Chakra: The Invincible) *Chakra Users (Lost Souls) Gallery Aang_and_his_cosmic_Avatar_Spirit.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was able to open all seven of his chakra points in order to access the Avatar State at will. Ballmastrz_9009_Flip_Champion_Chakra_Umbilicus.png|Flip Champion (Ballmastrz: 9009) can focus his chi through his navel chakra to unleash his powerful Umbilicus. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Esoteric Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Rare power